<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【ひいあい /彩良】唯一的色彩 by redmilk0513</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875761">【ひいあい /彩良】唯一的色彩</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/redmilk0513/pseuds/redmilk0513'>redmilk0513</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, ひいあい - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:27:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/redmilk0513/pseuds/redmilk0513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>天城一彩/白鸟蓝良</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【ひいあい /彩良】唯一的色彩</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“非常感谢您的支持！”<br/>“谢谢您的喜欢！”<br/>还有十几天就到圣诞节了，ES的事务所自然也都开始筹备起了圣诞节活动，一如既往，Ra*bits开始了自己的打工宣传，只不过这次是为了自己的组合。<br/>也许是好久没有参加过活动了，三个小男孩宣传的力度都比以往更加卖力，创看了看手里所剩不多的传单，又看了看向手心呵着热气的两个人：“我们要不要去附近的咖啡店点杯热饮？刚才我好像看到有圣诞优惠的店铺了。”<br/>“嗯！说起来我们好像在外面站很久了，再不喝点热的东西感觉手脚都要没知觉了。”友也苦笑着点点头。<br/>“啊！前面的是之前一起打工的！我记得是叫蓝良和一彩是吧！我们要不要去打个招呼？”光兴奋地看着二人，刚才被冻得蔫蔫的样子一扫全无。<br/>友也皱着眉头，虽然离得比较远，但是那边的两个人似乎在争吵些什么，三个人一起过去恐怕会弄的很尴尬。<br/>不过有的时候脑子总是追不上飞毛腿，友也正准备开口制止光，只见光一边打招呼一边冲了上去。<br/>“喂！光！啊.......创我们也追上去吧。”友也无奈地叹了口气，创倒是习以为常地拉起友也走了过去。<br/>“阿彩是笨蛋！”<br/>“蓝良我......”<br/>友也他们走过去时便听到这两句话，五个人不约而同地陷入尴尬的沉默，最后还是蓝良注意到了三个人，即使打破了尴尬：“啊，是Ra*bits的各位！你们是在附近发传单吗，需要我帮忙吗！”<br/>友也害羞地挠挠头，挥了挥手里所剩不多的传单笑道：“我们已经发得差不多了，多亏了光喜欢到处跑，传单发得要比我们想象得快得多呢。”<br/>一旁的光听到友也的夸奖，顿时叉腰作自豪状，像是想到什么一样，光有些担心地看向面色不善的一彩：“刚才你们是在吵架吗？好朋友间吵架的话不说明白很难和好的，这是仁～哥教我的哦！哼哼！”<br/>“诶，没想到光还是会说出很有道理的话嘛。”友也难得不再是饱含操心地看向光，随即他就后悔自己刚才说的话，光一手拉过蓝良，一手拉过一彩跑向旁边的咖啡馆：“我们快进去喝点热饮吧！友也和创快点冲啊！”<br/>“喂！光！啊......结果只是靠谱了那么一瞬间而已，哎......”看着不自觉叹气的友也，创微微一笑，牵过友也的手慢悠悠朝咖啡馆走去，“不要总叹气啦，友也～偶尔放松一下吧。”<br/>虽说是路边的咖啡馆，不过暖冬的氛围做的很足，友也和创一进去便闻到了咖啡的香气，坐在卡座正在东张西望的光一眼便看到他两，兴奋地对着他们用力挥手。<br/>蓝鸟和一彩坐在对面，中间甚至空了两个友也的空隙，横在两人中间的是尴尬的僵持和沉默。友也倒是突然明白为什么爱凑热闹的光一个人坐在了对面。<br/>三个人颇有默契地坐在了对面，创拿起菜单若有所思地翻了翻，翻了几页后突然悄悄扯住友也的衣角拉了一下，示意他看过来。<br/>“这个......点......怎么样？”友也余光看了眼对面的两个人，一彩看着蓝良欲言又止的表情，看来并不是两个人互相生气的状态，两个人点点头，开始实施自己的计划。<br/>“我和创给你们都点了热饮，不要客气啦，刚好今天发传单赚了不少¥LS，作为前辈我们也要做榜样才行！”友也摸了摸自己的钱包，内心默默流泪，蓝良恍过神来，慌里慌张地看向友也：“友也前辈不可以再让你们破费了！之前就是多亏了你们照顾我们，现在还要让你们请我和、和一彩，太过意不去了！”<br/>创脱下外套，有些担忧地看向蓝良：“队友之间也许会有摩擦，但是我们相处的时间以后可能比家人还要长，如果遇到不好交流的事情可以和我们讲讲的，我们是让人敞开心扉的Ra*bits呀......嘿嘿，在电视外这么说有点害羞呢。”<br/>也许是被三个憧憬的前辈安抚了，蓝良的心情也稳定了下来，但是依然拒绝看向旁边委屈的一彩：“其实，没有什么大事，只是圣诞节快到了，我要进行活动......但是一彩说想要一起过圣诞节，最后这个笨蛋又在大街上说要毁灭偶像不希望我去参加什么的，想也知道不可能啊笨蛋一彩！”<br/>“噗哈哈哈，感觉你们好像小情侣吵架啊！”光想到什么便说出来，蓝良脸皮比较薄，听到情侣两个字脸瞬间变得像熟透了的番茄一样。<br/>“光！”友也及时制止住光的话头，再说下去估计这个话题就要转向奇怪的方向了。<br/>一彩倒没什么害羞的反应，反倒一本正经地看向友也：“没错，我是不想蓝良去进行活动，我希望他能和我度过我知道的第一个圣诞节。而且这次不是和组合一起，我怕他遇到麻烦。”<br/>“什么嘛！一彩你就是不相信我的实力，我确实不如你和真宵前辈、巽前辈，可是我也希望能努力赶上你们啊，我也希望通过我的表现能让Alkaloid被更多人知道，如果我一辈子只能当组合里的扯后腿的人，我会自责一辈子的啊……一、一彩是笨蛋……”<br/>“所以我不是不相信你啊蓝良……我是真的怕你遇到麻烦，这次巽前辈和真宵前辈不在，万一你被奇奇怪怪的人盯上……”<br/>“都说了这次圣诞节活动是以可爱为主题，怎么可能会有奇怪的人在！就算有也不会盯上我的好吧，怎么看都是Fine的桃李更可爱好吗！”<br/>“蓝良在我眼里是最可爱的！没有人比你更可爱！不管是谁，让我有想保护只有蓝良！能保护蓝良的人也只有我！”<br/>……<br/>“咳咳，啊，我点的摩卡到了，你们要来嘛？”友也及时打破了突然静止的空气，并把两杯咖啡推到对面。<br/>蓝良点头道谢，刚喝了一小口便苦得吐了吐舌头，好看的小脸皱成了一团。一彩急忙拿过蓝良手里的杯子，把自己的推了出去：“蓝良我的这杯是甜的。”<br/>“唔……谢谢……”似乎是这杯真的过于苦涩，蓝良一瞬间也忘记了还在争吵的事情，条件反射地道谢，接过杯子后喝下甜甜的热巧克力，他才后知后觉刚才发生了什么。<br/>不过这个时候也不好意思再发脾气，少年捧着热气腾腾的热巧克力，白嫩的肌肤被熏得通红，一彩看的入了神，手指不由自觉触向少年的嘴唇。<br/>“咿呀！阿彩你做什么！”蓝良像是触电了一般，本能地抬起手，立马被一彩反手握住手腕，男孩天蓝色的眼睛澄澈透明，光是被这双无辜的狗狗眼盯着，蓝良便忍不住开始心虚，“阿彩你……不要这么盯着我。”<br/>一彩有些懊恼地抓着自己的头发，半晌才说道：“我知道的事情还很少，但、但是，认识蓝良，认识了在这里努力生活的每一个人，我都觉得很开心！所以蓝良，让我保护你吧，至少让我陪在你身边。”<br/>乱蓬蓬的火红色头发在蓝良面前晃来晃去，他记得推开门的一刻，就是这头火红色的头发吸引住了他全部的目光。<br/>卡座周围传来友好的调笑声，一彩似乎有种特殊的力量，可以感染周围的人都变得心情愉快。<br/>被“告白”的当事人蓝良脸红得像小番茄一样，被一彩握住的手腕只觉得滚烫得要把他灼伤。<br/>他没有沉重的身世，也没有远大的目标，他只想进入es，离他喜爱的偶像更近一点，仅此而已。可是和一彩，和巽前辈、真宵前辈在一起，落差与幸福的交织让他想拼命证明自己，不再是一只弱小的小白鸟。<br/>小白鸟忘记了，他的身边早已不是一个人，有一片彩色的天空在陪着他走下去。<br/>“嘿嘿，你们终于和好了呢。”创笑眯眯地看着不再僵持的两个人，想了想看向友也，“我们要不要找个时间约仁～哥出来呢？感觉好久没有见到他了。”三个人兴致勃勃地开始计划，对面的蓝良不自然地轻咳了一声，手指悄悄地放在了一彩的手心上。<br/>少年温热的气息在手指和手心间传递，青涩、胆怯，最后还是踏出了彼此的第一步。<br/>……圣诞节前夕……<br/>“都说了……不用……孩子……”<br/>蓝良嘟嘟囔囔地嘀咕着什么，一彩委屈地皱着眉毛，干脆蹲下身不由分说便把蓝良背起来：“崴脚了不可以轻视的，巽前辈都说过热身很重要，蓝良下次练习还是我陪着你吧，我们不是说好了要一直在一起吗！”<br/>“谁说过要和你一直在一起啊！大笨蛋一彩！”冬季的街道已经挂满了圣诞节的装饰，暖冬的一年终于迎来了第一场雪。<br/>他们走的很慢，也许是下雪的街道很滑，也许是被绚丽的灯光迷住了眼睛，只有贴着脖颈的体温带着眷恋的气息。<br/>“阿彩……”<br/>“怎么了？”<br/>“笨蛋。”<br/>蓝良紧紧贴着一彩的肩膀，少年的肩膀还不甚宽厚，新雪一片一片，落在两人的肩头，落在他的鼻尖。他轻轻地拂去一彩肩上的雪，某一天，或是不久的将来，他一定可以成为守护一彩的羽翼。<br/>热情与天真，这是独属于一彩的颜色，纯白的鸟儿也终于染上了这唯一的色彩。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>